


Kalt wie die Dunkelheit

by Sir_Baeumchen



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Horror
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Baeumchen/pseuds/Sir_Baeumchen
Summary: Ihre Eltern waren Schuld.Dessen war sie sich völlig sicher, als sie sich Schritt um Schritt den steinernen Mauern näherte und ihre Augen über vergitterte Fenster wanderten, deren Scheiben schon vor langer Zeit eingeschlagen worden waren.Wenn die ihr nicht so viele Geschichten über die Abtei erzählt hätten, wäre es wirklich nur ein altes Gebäude.





	

Rin strich sich eine verirrte Strähne hinter das Ohr, die sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst hatte, ließ den Blick an dem Zaun entlang wandern, bis er an dem verschlossenen Tor hängen blieb. Auch wenn sie das Schild nicht lesen konnte, wusste sie in etwa was darauf stand. _Zutritt verboten_.  
„Das traust du dich nie“, sagte Dima hinter ihr. Inzwischen hatte sie kaum noch Probleme sein Englisch zu verstehen. Hatte sich an den harten, russischen Akzent gewöhnt.  
„Wetten, dass doch?“, konterte sie.  
„Beweis es.“  
„Klar“, antwortete sie. Vielleicht klang ihre Stimme ein wenig schriller als sonst. Vielleicht ballte sie die Hände so fest zu Fäusten, dass er das leichte Zittern nicht sehen konnte. Aber sie hatte keine Angst! Das hier war nur ein altes Gebäude, in dem Dinge passiert waren. Aber es war leer und es war harmlos.

Noch ein Mal tief durchatmen.  
Kurz huschte ihr Blick nach allen Seiten, dann stieg sie auf den kleinen Betonabsatz, in den der Stahlzaun eingelassen war. Ein paar geschickte Bewegungen genügten, um sich daran nach oben zu hangeln und noch bevor ihre neue Bekanntschaft noch etwas sagen konnte, war sie auf leisen Sohlen auf der anderen Seite des Zaunes gelandet.  
„Siehst du?“, zischte sie. Unwillkürlich hatte sie die Stimme gesenkt, als verbiete es die Aura des verlassenen Gebäudes lauter zu sprechen.  
„Das zählt nicht!“  
Dima war näher getreten, presste das Gesicht an den Zaun und starrte sie aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Du muss rein gehen!“  
Auch er hatte die Stimme gesenkt und sie glaubte ein leichtes Zittern darin zu erkennen.  
„Gar kein Problem.“  
Es war nur ein altes, verlassenes Gebäude.

Ihre Eltern waren Schuld.  
Dessen war sie sich völlig sicher, als sie sich Schritt um Schritt den steinernen Mauern näherte und ihre Augen über vergitterte Fenster wanderten, deren Scheiben schon vor langer Zeit eingeschlagen worden waren.  
Wenn die ihr nicht so viele Geschichten über _die Abtei_ erzählt hätten, wäre es wirklich nur ein altes Gebäude. Vielleicht ein bisschen gruselig, aber nichts, das die Gänsehaut rechtfertigen würde, die mit jedem weiteren Schritt stärker wurde, ihre Arme hoch kroch. Ihr Herz hämmerte gegen ihre Brust, als wäre sie gerannt.

Nur ein altes, verlassenes Gebäude mit einer schrecklichen Geschichte.

Ein kurzer Blick über die Schulter verriet ihr, dass Dima sie noch immer beobachtete, jeder ihrer Bewegungen mit den Augen folgte. Ihre Finger zitterten ein wenig, als sie die Hand ausstreckte, sie einen Moment lang auf die Fassade legte. Im Schatten der Mauer wandte sie sich nach links, suchte nach einer Öffnung, die groß genug war, um sie hinein zu lassen. Ihre Augen huschten über ein Schild, das nur noch an einer Ecke an der Wand hing und mit leisem Quietschen hin und her schaukelte, wenn der Wind blies. Das Bisschen Kyrillisch, das ihr Dima beigebracht hatte, reichte aus um den Namen Balkov zu entziffern.

  
_Da war dieses unbestimmte Gefühl, das ihn schon den ganzen Tag antrieb, dazu brachte unruhig zur Tür zu schielen._  


Es war kalt.  
Nicht kalt genug, um die Schauder zu rechtfertigen, die ihr den Rücken hinab liefen, nicht kalt genug um das Zittern zu erklären, das sie erfasst hatte.  
Kalt und dunkeln.  
Trübes Licht fiel durch das Fenster über ihr, durch das sie sich in das Innere des Gebäudes gewunden hatte, aber es vermochte den Boden vor ihr nicht zu erhellen. Der Gang, in dem sie sich befand, war nur zu erahnen. Rin streckte die Hand nach der Wand aus, tastete sich einige Schritte vorwärts und warf einen raschen Blick über die Schulter.  
Eigentlich könnte sie umdrehen.  
Sie hatte Dima bewiesen, dass sie sich traute. Und wahrscheinlich war er selbst noch nie her gewesen! Dieser Angeber!

Andererseits … Ihre Augen fixierten sich auf die Dunkelheit, die vor ihr lag, nur hin und wieder unterbrochen, von trübem Licht aus zerbrochenen Fenstern. Beinahe fühlte es sich an, als würde das Gebäude atmen, leben. Sie einladen tiefer zu kommen und seine Geheimnisse zu erkunden.  
Und konnte sie dieser Einladung wirklich widerstehen?

„Ich habe hier nichts zu befürchten“, sagte sie zu sich selbst und machte ein paar Schritte vorwärts.  
_Wirklich?_ , fragte die leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die beinahe wie ihr Vater klang.  
„Das ist lächerlich.“  
Sie würde es sich selbst beweisen. Und ihren Eltern. Und Dima.

Hier gab es nichts, vor dem man Angst haben müsste.

Da war eine Tür zu ihrer Rechten, nur vage sichtbar und hätten sich ihre Augen nicht langsam an die Dunkelheit gewohnt, wäre sie daran vorbei gelaufen. Sie zögerte nur einen Moment, dann legte sich eine Hand auf den Türgriff und sie verließ den äußeren Gang, drang tiefer in das alte Gemäuer vor.

  
_Mit einer fließenden Bewegung erhob er sich, legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Lauschte._  


Das Licht der Taschenlampte, die sie im vorletzten Raum gefunden hatte, warf unruhige Schatten auf die Geräte. Sie befand sich in einer Art Labor und wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, womit hier experimentiert worden war. Doch das war lange her. Eine dicke Staubschicht lag über Computern und Messgeräten und unter ihren Füßen knirschte zerbrochenes Glas.  
Der Lichtkegel wanderte zu zwei großen Tanks - einer davon war längst zerstört, doch das Glas des zweiten war noch heil. Trübe Schlieren zogen sich durch die Flüssigkeit. Waberten hin und her, wie Quallen. Vermutlich war es nur Staub oder Schimmel, der sich über die Jahre darin gesammelt hatte.

Irgendjemand hatte an dieser Laborausrüstung seinen Zorn, seine Wut ausgelassen. Zerbrochen, verbogen, zerrissen und über den ganzen Boden verteilt. An manchen Dingen glaubte sie dunkle Flecken zu erkennen.  
Sicher nur Dreck.

Beinahe wäre ihr die unauffällige Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes entgangen. Vorsichtig, um sich nirgends zu verletzen, schob sie sich vorwärts. Die Tür war schmal und ein kalter Luftzug streifte ihre Füße, als sie davor stand.  
Wohin sie wohl führte? Ein Gefühl sagte ihr, dass es von hier an nur noch tiefer hinab ging. Tiefer unter die Erde? Tiefer in die Vergangenheit? Sie konnte es nicht sagen.

Ihre Finger zitterten nicht, als sie nach der Klinke griff.

_Luft, die zu lange still gestanden hatte, kam in Bewegung. Und das unbestimmte Gefühl schlug um. Erwartung._

Die Taschenlampe wurde schwächer, aber Rin bemerkte es kaum. Ihre linke Hand glitt die Mauer entlang, während sie sich die schmale Wendeltreppe nach unten tastete. Zwanzig Stufen, vierzig Stufen. Sechzig. Irgendwann vergaß sie zu zählen.  
Die Mauer war uneben, als wären Stücke daraus hervor gebrochen. Oder als hätten sich die Klauen eines Tieres hinein gegraben. Doch welches Tier konnte Stein derart teilen?  
Unsinn.

Das hier war ein altes, verlassenes Gebäude.

Wenn es Spuren in der Mauer gab, stammten sie vermutlich von Beyblades.  
„Aua …“  
Scharfer Schmerz an ihren Fingern, ließ sie die Hand zurück ziehen. Sie hatte sich die Fingerkuppen an scharfen Splittern aufgerissen, die aus der Wand ragten. Scharfe Splitter, die sie in dem schwachen Licht nicht gesehen hatte.

_Blut._

Als sie am Fuß der Treppe angekommen war, versagte die Lampe völlig und Dunkelheit umhüllte sie. Wie lange sie dort stehen blieb, wo sie war, konnte sie nicht sagen. Sie sah nichts, hörte nichts außer dem leisen Tropfen von Wasser in einiger Entfernung. Irgendwo vor ihr.  
Aber der Luftzug war noch da. Eiskalt, kälter, als sie erwartet hatte und doch nicht genug, um ihr Gänsehaut zu verursachen. Langsam, laut und regelmäßig spürte sie ihr Herz gegen ihre Brust klopfen und sie schob ihren Fuß nach vorne. Tastend, um nicht zu stolpern. Aber stetig.

Da war etwas. Und es rief nach ihr.

_Es war ein Geruch nach Gräsern und Blumen, der in seine Nase drang. Durchzogen von dem metallischen Duft von Blut._

Es war nur ein altes Gebäude mit einer düsteren Vergangenheit.

Sie hatte nichts zu befürchten.

Ihr Atem ging regelmäßig, ihre Schritte waren sicher. Die Dunkelheit schreckte sie nicht ab, hinderte sie nicht daran weiter zu gehen. Kein einziges Mal stolperte sie, kein einziges Mal zögerte sie und das tropfen des Wassers wurde lauter. Der Staub unter ihren Füßen dämpfte den Widerhall ihrer Schritte und leise, ganz leise …  
Was das Geräusch war?  
Sie wusste es nicht, doch sie hatte nichts zu befürchten.

_Langsam, leise schob er die Tür auf, richteten sich seine Augen in die Dunkelheit._

Ihr war, als spürte sie die Öffnung zu ihrer Rechten mehr, als dass sie sie sah. Vermutlich lag es an der fast unendlichen Kälte, die daraus hervor quoll.

_Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand aus - so lange, bis seine Fingerkuppen warme Haut streiften._

Eisige Luft drang in ihre Lungen und eine Berührung an ihrem Arm, ließ sie für einen Moment erstarren. Beinahe, als bohre sich ein Eiszapfen in ihre Haut, als wolle er ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen.  
„Wer bist du?“ Nur ein Flüstern verließ ihre Lippen.

_Er antwortete nicht, ließ seine Finger höher wandern, bis sie sich sanft an ihr Gesicht schmiegten._

Ohne es selbst zu bemerken, tat sie noch einen Schritt vorwärts, bemerkte die Kälte nicht, die ihr tiefer unter die Haut kroch, je näher sie ihm kam. Nur einen Augenblick glaubte sie in eisblaue Augen zu sehen.  
Müde Augen. Traurige Augen.

_Vorsichtig führte er ihre blutigen Finger an die Lippen._

Rins Zähne schlugen vor Kälte auf einander, doch sie beachtete es nicht.  
Nur noch ein Schritt näher.  
Und sie wusste, dass sie nichts mehr zu befürchten hätte.

_“Verzeih“, flüsterte er an ihrem Ohr._

Hungrige Augen.  


**Author's Note:**

> Diese kurze Geschichte entstand im Rahmen einer Challenge - die Aufgabe bestand darin eine Horror-FF mit Crack-Pairing zu schreiben ... Ich denke Horror ist mir ganz gut gelungen, ob man das, was ich hier gemacht habe, als Pairing zählen kann, darüber lässt sich streiten.  
> Das Pair wurde von meiner Challenge-Partnerin ausgesucht.
> 
> Vielleicht hast du ja auch Interesse daran den Beitrag meiner Challenge-Partnerin zu lesen: [Dead End](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5883a7d300000e6e357e984b/1/Dead-End)  
> (Kapitel 1 der FF)


End file.
